


Always In His Heart

by stylinsonstea (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, I HAVE LITTLE TO NO KNOWLEDGE ABOUT THEIR MANAGEMENT SO BEAR WITH ME, I don't even know if it's considered angst but whatever, I tried to make it as cute as possible at the end :), If it sucks pls forgive me, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, [sorry for not mentioning Zayn at all (crying emoji)], and sorry if it's too cliche, larry stylinson - Freeform, prompt, so HAPPY ENDING I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stylinsonstea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off the "Always in my heart @Harry_Styles . Yours sincerely, Louis" being the second most retweeted tweet.</p><p>~</p><p>Harry will always be in Louis' heart. He meant it then and he still means it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always In His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peoples, I hope you like my little fic here. It's my first one-shot and 3rd person thing... so sorry in advance for any mistakes! My friend Addy helped check for mistakes and she has a good eye so hopefully there aren't too many. :)
> 
> Well I'll stop. Please enjoy babes :) <3

It wasn't a busy day for Louis Tomlinson. He had gone to the studio and met up with the boys to practice for the upcoming tour in the morning, which put him in a very good mood. Then went to his mum's house to have some tea and hang out with his younger sisters and brother. Now he was just moseying around his rather large flat, cleaning as he went along. Not something he usually did but he had been neglecting the cleanliness of his flat for quite some time so it looked like a pigsty. He literally hadn't cleaned since his birthday and then only cleaned the living room area when he had friends over for a small New Year's celebration. So there were still red cups, empty chip bags, a beer stain on the couch (courtesy of Niall who'd gotten too drunk to realize he was tipping his cup a little too far to the right for comfort), and  other random pieces of trash littered all over the floor. He was muttering curses to Niall while he was scrubbing the stubborn stain off the couch when he got a call. It was Jane from management.

  
"Louis. Hi. Have you been on Twitter as of late?" she says quickly once Louis pickes up. Louis could tell it's urgent.

  
"I- uh, no," Louis replies, confused. "Why?"

  
"Well, there's been this pretty big thing where one of your tweets has been known as the second most retweeted tweet," she says slowly. "More retweets than President Obama's tweet."

  
"Oh my God!" Louis quickly stands from his kneeling position where he was scrubbing the stain from the couch. "That's amazing! Let me get my laptop so I ca-"

  
"It's  _the_  tweet, Louis," she says.

  
"I'm pulling up twitter right now, Jane. I'll check which one it is myself," Louis says, a little taken aback from her unamused tone. He has the second most retweeted of all time for crying out loud. Shouldn't she be at least happy or excited? Yet she seems to have no emotion in her voice.

"Louis, listen it's not a g-"

  
"Ah, I've got it. Hmm, let me see what everyone's saying," he slowly scrolls down his feed when he comes upon a tweet from a fan he is following.

  
  
**OMG ITS THE TWEET THAT BEAT OBAMA! HERES THE LINK! GO RETWEET IT**

  
  
Louis sets his phone down on the couch he is sat on and puts Jane, who was waiting impatiently on the other line, on speaker. He clicks on the link and waits for his slow computer to load up the tweet. He freezes once it comes up.

Flashbacks, memories, everything comes rushing back. He's been trying to forget about all of it for so long. Of course he could never  _actually_  forget but he just didn't want to feel what he felt at that time again.

 

**Always in my heart @Harry_Styles . Yours sincerely, Louis**

 

**_775, 000+ retweets._ **

 

Louis shuts his eyes tightly, taking in only shallow breaths.

 

 _Of course it had to be this tweet,_ he thinks to himself. _  
_

 

His thoughts take over him. He doesn't notice Jane yelling over the receiver. 

 

"Louis! Louis, are you there?!" she pauses and then, "Louis, should I just call later?"

 

Louis sniffs and picks up the phone, taking it off speaker and putting it up to his ear. "No, I'm here. Sorry, I just- I-"

 

"It's okay, hun. I get it. You don't have to say anything," she says in a much sweeter tone than before. "Look. Head of management called and they told me to call you. I'm not sure why but they're Modest, we both know what they want you to do." 

Louis doesn't reply. He doesn't like where this is going

"You gotta delete th-"

 

"No," Louis whispers loudly enough for her to hear. "I will never delete that tweet so you better fucking tell them tha-"

 

"They have your password, Louis," Jane replies, sounding unfazed by Louis's harsh tone. "Either you do it or they will." Louis stays quiet, biting his lip. He suddenly gets memories filled with anger from management sending out the 'bullshit tweet' to them sending out the 'I am in fact straight' tweet. If they can do that, they can surely delete any tweet of his.

 

"Deleting that tweet won't do nothing but make people wonder why we deleted it. Tell Mr. Head of Management that  _that_ is my response," Louis says harshly. "I'll call you back later, Jane," Louis hangs up before she can reply.

 

Before he can get his thoughts together and process everything, Jane texts him.

 

**Jane: You should talk to Harry.**

 

Louis can't control his anger at that. He throws his phone across the room. Luckily he doesn't have a good throw so it falls a few feet away from the wall, landing on soft carpet. But his phone's condition is the least of his worries right now. He's angry. He's angry because stupid Jane wants him to talk to stupid Harry because of the stupid tweet that makes him feel stupidly sad. Everything is just stupid. Mad tears roll down Louis' cheeks and he uses the back of his hand to roughly wipe them away. How could he talk about the tweet with Harry when the tweet was a goodbye tweet? A breaking up tweet. You don't talk about break ups with your ex. You talk about getting  _back together._ Louis tweeted that the day management forced them apart. The day they told Harry and Louis not to interact. The day Harry cried to Louis, trying to get him to agree to just continue dating in secret. But when Louis just forced Harry out of the flat, Harry knew they were done. It was they day Louis' heart broke. He was mentally and emotionally drained.

Every fan he is following on twitter is talking about this 'most retweeted tweet' crap like it's a good thing. It isn't. Why would Louis want to be reminded about something he  _had_  but could never have again? He doesn't want to, but he misses Harry. All the subtle and not-so subtle touches on stage. Changed lyrics. The interviews that contained many innuendos between the two. The fond stares. The public hugging. But the relationship they had behind the scenes was even better. The hand holding while watching cliche rom-coms. The random kisses they shared when they passed each other around their flats. Hugging each other from behind when one was cooking on the stove. Arguing over who loves who more. Waking up to Harry's beautiful face every morning and knowing he'll always be there for Louis. Louis opens his eyes and notices drops on his gray sweatpants. He was crying. No, he was sobbing.

He chokes back another sob and pushes his computer off his lap and to his side. What is he supposed to do? Call Harry and tell him he misses him? Confess everything he's been keeping to himself for  _three years_? No. He will act like nothing has happened. He has everything under control. He's definitely, positively, absolutely  _not_ affected by any of this. Jane never called him. She never asked him to delete the tweet. She never asked him to talk to Harry.

 

_But she did, you idiot. Now listen to Jane and call Harry._

 

Louis stares at the floor where his phone lays face down. He doesn't reach for it and dial Harry number and confess anything. He just sits and stares and remembers...

 

**October 1, 2011 (*flashback*)**

 

"Good morning, Lou," Harry said, voice still raspy from sleep. The sound of his voice made Louis' tummy tingle and heart flutter.

 

"Morning, Haz," Louis smiled as he continued cooking. He turned the heat off on the stove for the scrambled eggs and waited for the bacon to finish. He decided to wake up nice and early that day so he could make breakfast for his wonderful boyfriend. Pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

 

"Last night was fun," Harry mumbled from behind Louis. Then arms wrapped around Louis' waist and a chin sat on his shoulder. "You were," Harry kisses Louis' neck and slowly moves his lips up to his sweet spot where a mark already held its place from the events the night before, "really good. Amazing." Harry's hands traveled lower and lower down Louis' torso. The shorter boy already felt weak in the knees.

 

"Mmmm," Louis moaned quietly, remembering what they had done the night before. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and let Harry's mouth on his neck distract him from cooking. "Harry, stop, I-I have to finish cooking," Louis wiggled out of Harry's grip.

 

"But  _baaaaabe,"_ Harry drawls.

 

"But  _nothing,_ Harry. Now go get a plate and I'll serve you some food," Louis demanded.

 

"Oooh, demanding," Harry paused. "I love it," he whispered into Louis' ear then smacked his bum. Louis jumped a bit and turned to smack Harry lightly in his chest.

 

Once the two had eaten and the dishes had been washed up, Harry and Louis sat in the living room of Louis' flat. He had been flipping through the channels when Harry spoke.

 

"Louis, how do you see your future?" he asked. Louis was taken aback. It was way too early for him to be answering such deep questions. It was 11:00 a.m. Come back to him with a question like that after 3:00 p.m. when he would be prepared.

 

"Well," Louis began slowly, "I go to a psychic every now and then. That's how I see my future. Like with the whole crystal ball crap and the creepy psychic lady saying 'You have been warned.'" Louis made spooky hands with wiggly fingers toward Harry making Harry giggle lightly. "Yeah, the whole sha-bang," Louis joked.

 

"I'm serious, Lou," Harry said softly. He moved a curl away from his eye only to have it bounce right back.

 

"Okay, you're getting too deep too early in the morning," Louis said and looked up to see Harry shaking with laughter.

 

"That sounded way too sexual, but please. Tell me," he said and straightened himself up. He turned his whole body toward Louis and smiled.

 

"Well, to be honest, I don't know. Maybe with a family, maybe still be singing, uh, I don't know. But if all that fails, I'll probably still be living with you as my maid," Louis smirked at Harry who was shaking his head and crossing his arms. "Oh, sorry. I totally meant  _boyfriend,_ silly me." Louis added, watching Harry laugh.

 

"Well, I see myself still with you," Harry blushed lightly and smiled. "But only as your maid of course." He said after a moment.

 

"That's sweet, Haz," Louis gently placed a hand on Harry's knee and the curly boy blushed. "Wait, I meant it's sweet you'll be maid. Ew, what were you thinking?" Louis said in mock disgust. But poor sensitive Harry didn't seem to know Louis was only joking because he blushed a deeper red and tears of embarrassment pooled in his eyes. Louis caught his facial expression and quickly jumped into action. "Aw, baby, no. I was joking. C'mere love," Louis grabbed Harry gently and pulled him close then he laid back onto the couch with the younger boy on top of him, the older boy rubbing Harry's back comfortingly. "I love you, Harry. So much. I wouldn't see my future with anyone but you," Louis kissed Harry's head and continued telling him sweet things.

 

"I'm such a baby. Sorry," Harry sniffs and lifts his head off Louis's chest to look him in the eye. "I should have known you were only playing around."

 

"Nah, I'm an ass. I'm the one who should be sorry," Louis lightly brushed his fingertips up and down Harry's upper arms.

 

Harry stares fondly at Louis and smiles. "I love you, Louis." At that, Louis leaned down and kissed the boy who was still laying on top of him, his curly head on Louis' chest. The kiss was short and sweet.

 

 _Just like Louis,_ Harry had thought.  _Short and sweet._

 

**(*end flashback*)**

 

Louis is crying just thinking about that day. It had been so perfect. Now Louis wishes he could go back in time to relive it.  _I wouldn't mind reliving the night before, too._ He shakes his head to get rid of the dirty thoughts.

 

"Why did I have to be so stupid?" Louis mutters to himself. If he just wouldn't have listened to management and fought a little harder, yelled a little louder, spoke a little firmer, him and Harry could still possibly be together. Louis's head falls into his hands as he remembers what happened a day later.

 

**October 2, 2011 (*flashback*)**

 

Louis had gotten a call from the management team saying they needed to have a meeting. They didn't give him any details at all. He expected it to be anything other than what it actually was. Maybe some new promo ideas? New tour dates added to the upcoming UAN tour? Another CD or book signing? When he arrived that day, he only saw Harry in the meeting room and was scared for what was coming. Harry Magee did most of the talking once everyone finished greeting each other.

 

"Let me get right to the point. No beating around the bush, yeah? Okay. So the team has talked a bit and all that talk about you two being an item has bothered us," Mr. Magee began slowly. "So we've decided that you won't be seeing each other. Meaning you guys can't be a couple. It's gotten way too far and way out of hand," he paused, looking at the two confused boys. "No more flirting with each other during interviews. No more of those lovey dovey stares. No more touching each other in public or going out together in public. Nothing that will even hint your feelings for one another. There have been way too many interviewers asking about this "Larry Styleson" or whatever it is they call you guys," he motioned to the two boys with shell-shocked expressions on their faces.

 

"Its Larry  _Stylinson."_ Harry said but Mr. Magee ignores him.

 

"What the actual fu- Hell no," Louis stepped forward, on the verge of tears. "We already agreed to stay closeted. I have a fucking fake girlfriend for crying out loud! We won't break up just because you think it'll harm our careers if we stay together. Our relationship is worth way more than our careers. We'll quit-"

 

"Tell that to the contract you both signed. A five year contract. Liz get them the copies they signed, thank you," Mr. Magee said and Liz rushed to give the boys the papers. "Heather read paragraph three on page 6A please," he instructed.

 

"By signing this contract I am agreeing to let Modest!Management set rules applying to: 1) Family, 2) Living arrangements, 3) Personal relationships/ friendships, 4) Sexuality-" she read but Mr. Magee interrupted her.

 

"That's it, Heather, thank you," he folds his hands together in front of him and looks at the boys again. "We set rules according to your sexuality. Now, that doesn't mean you can't be gay or anything. It means that we choose whether we want you to come out or not. And our choice is  _not._ And as for personal relationships, we can either  _make them_ or  _break them._ In this case we're breaking it," he nods at Louis and Harry who are still staring wide eyed at the contract that they both did in fact sign. "So now that we are on the same page, you both can go," Mr. Magee waves them off.

 

They walked in as a couple and walked out having to act like total strangers.

 

**(*end flashback*)**

 

They didn't speak for quite a while after that, scared they would do something wrong or something against the contract. But soon they got the hang of it and only talked to each other like normal friends behind closed doors but very, very little in public. Like in interviews, public award events, and concerts. It was hard for them but once they got used to it, they didn't talk about it with each other anymore. Now Louis wishes he could go back to that day and have fought a little harder. He lives everyday with that little trace of guilt tickling him at the back of his brain.

 

He feels the guilt much more every time Harry stares at him in that special way. Or when Harry is telling Niall or Liam a story about something him and Louis did back then. Or when Harry would still clean up whenever he came over Louis' flat. Or when he would be at Louis' and say, "Remember when we use to live together?" Or when they would be practicing or performing a song and Harry just stared at Louis like he was singing just for him. Those were just some of the times Louis felt that pang of guilt.

 

_I need a drink._

 

Louis groans and stands then walks over to the kitchen. He stretches a bit to reach the top cupboard where he keeps the good stuff. He pours himself half a shot of the random vodka bottle he grabbed and is about to drink it when he looks at the bottle a little closer. It's the same bottle he bought for Harry when he turned the legal age to drink. Suddenly he didn't want a shot or any drink. He leaves the bottle and half full shot alone and walks back to the couch. He puts his computer back on his lap, Twitter still open and the tweet still showing.

 

**Always in my heart @Harry_Styles Yours sincerely, Louis**

 

Louis smiles as he remembers his thought as he sent that tweet out.

 

 _I won't put a periods because periods mean the end. The end of a sentence. A good book. An end to anything. But hopefully,_ Louis had smiled a small sad smile then,  _hopefully our love will never end. It'll just be like an unpunctuated sentence._

 

At the time, Louis looked at that thought like a weird confusing thought an 18 year old idiot had who just sent out a tweet with a grammatical error. Now Louis sees that thought as one of the deepest things he has ever said (or thought).

 

Louis wants to call Harry. He wants to tell Harry about the unpunctuated sentence and the message behind it. He wants to tell him how much he misses him. And to tell him he loves him. 

 

What happens next has to be some Higher Power's doing. Is it the work of that God everyone talks about? Or just purely a coincidence?

 

Louis' phone is ringing and when he goes over to pick it up off the floor, his eyes widen.

 

Harry is calling.

 

Louis literally feels like he might faint. He presses the green button but doesn't say anything. All he hears are shallow breaths. Then the line goes dead.

 

"What the fuck?" Louis mumbles and then the phone rings again. This time Louis hears a sniffle.

 

"Harry? You there?"

 

"Louis," Harry breathes. "It's me Harry," he says. "Oh crap, sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry," Harry's voice sounds more distant meaning he pulled the phone away from his ear.

 

"Harry, what are you doing?" Louis asks.

 

"I just bumped in to someone, oops. But, uh, I'm just having a stroll. Need to clear my head," Harry's voice is quieter. Another sniffle.

 

"What have you been thinking about?" Louis asks but he already knows, his eyes already tearing up.

 

"Well, I," Harry's voice cracks. "I got a call today."

 

"Was it from Jane?"

 

"Yeah. She said I should call you but- Ah! Oh my gosh, sorry!- I keep bumping in to people, sorry," Harry says. "She just said to, uh, to call you."

 

"Yeah, she told me th-"

 

"Louis, did you mean it?"

 

Louis breathes in deeply and mocks a confused tone. "Did I mean what, Harry?"

 

"The tweet? That I'll... I'll always be in your heart?" Harry asks softly, just one lone tear falling down his face.

 

"I- I..." Louis begins but he's already full on crying. He doesn't say anything for a couple of seconds but to Harry it feels like hours have passed.

 

"Louis?" Harry asks nervously. "Did you?"

 

Louis sniffs. "Of course I did, Haz."

 

Harry is smiling widely, only happy tears falling, and walks a little faster to his destination. "Really?"

 

"Yes, Harry. You were in my heart. You are in my heart. And you will always be in my heart," Louis says, relieved that he can finally tell him.

 

"I love you, Louis. I never stopped. Don't think I ever will," Harry says, breathless.

 

"I- I would much rather tell you that in person. And why are you breathing so hard? Where are you?"

 

"Just climbed two flights of stairs. And now I gotta go, bye," the line goes dead.

 

"Harry!" Louis looks at his phone. "Are you serious?" Then Louis hears a knock at his door.

 

"Louis! It's me," the person yells and Louis runs over to the door, almost tripping over his feet.

 

"Harry!" Louis wastes no time in jumping in to his arms. "Iloveyou. Iloveyou. Iloveyou. Iloveyou," he whispers over and over and Harry hugs him tighter. "I can't believe you were on your way here and didn't get spotted," Louis pulls back to look at Harry and shakes his head. "What am I going to do with you?

 

"Well, it was cold outside," Harry pauses. "I guess you can start by warming my lips up. With your lips," he shrugs.

 

"Smooth, Harry. Smooth," Louis squints at him.

 

"I'm going for it," Harry leans down, putting a hand behind Louis' neck and another on his waist. Their lips connect and they mold together. The kiss is filled with emotion. Love, relief, sadness, happiness...

 

"I've missed you so much," Harry whispers against Louis' lips. "And your kisses."

 

"Shut up and kiss me you fool," Louis giggles.

 

"You did not just-" Harry cuts himself off by letting out a loud laugh.

 

Louis hugs Harry tighter, a big smile on his face only the feeling of love can make. He's so happy he could burst.

 

"I really, really love you Harry. I'm sorry for everything that happened."

 

"I love you, too, Louis. And don't say sorry. It wasn't you," Harry kisses the top of Louis' head. "Let's  go inside, yeah?"

 

They spend the rest of night talking, reminiscing, kissing, watching movies, laughing, cuddling, more kissing. What ever lies ahead, they are both determined to push through. They will stick together and fight for their love. No one will ever tear them apart again. Maybe they will still have to hide their love from the world but the love they undoubtedly have for each other will stay no matter what challenges, obstacles, or anything comes their way.

 

They will always have each other in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried like 5 times while writing this even though it's not too sad I guess but I still cried :')
> 
> So this is where I want to give credit to @huffleharry from Tumblr for the prompt :) Hi there and (if you even read this) I hope you liked it <3
> 
> Feedback or just regular beautiful comments and kudos are very much appreciated! :)


End file.
